Marader Mayhem
by Kitty M. Jameson
Summary: Sirius, James, and Remus meet three 4th year witches transfering to hogwarts, will the find love or heart with all the pranks flying around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not have any rights to the actual story of harry potter world or characters except Aurora, Tara, and Emie our own creation. Thanks!

It was the beginning of their fourth year and three American girls were settling into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Just as they had gotten their owls situated onto the hooks, the girls heard a loud commotion out in the hallway. "In front of the bloody muggles!! Are you out of your minds! What if someone from the ministry would have seen you? Don't you ever think of the-" the boy was cut off by another. "Mooney, we get it, and we swear we'll restrain ourselves as much as possible. Ok?" "Right." said another guy's voice, "Now Mooney can we find a compartment before the train starts?"

"Well hello." a dark haired boy said as he ruffled his hair. The boy leaned himself on the door frame and smiled charmingly, "My comrades and I can't seem to find an empty compartment. Would you lovely ladies mind if we joined you?" "Sure, why not." replied a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "Great. C'mon guys." he said to the other two. "James Potter by the way." he said with a bow. "Sirius Black." said the boy with shaggy black hair as he took the black haired girl's hand and kissed it. The girl blushed and looked down. "And I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." said the brown haired boy, "And you all are?" "Aurora Silverlin." said the silver haired girl. "Tara Cambell." said the one with the black hair. "I'm Emily Chandless. Emie for short." the brown haired girl finished, "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." James said as they sat down.

The train began its journey just as the boys were settling themselves. "You three aren't from around here are you?" Sirius asked. "Bloody hell! You're a smart one!" Aurora said in her best British accent. "Brilliant deduction Watson." replied Emie. "Wow, Brit boys really do have brains." Tara said as she stopped writing in her book. "Oi! I resent that!" James exclaimed defensively. Aurora whapped him over the head with Tara's book, returned it, and said, "Consider it a compliment. At least compared to American boys." Remus snickered to himself while pretending to read a book. . "Sorry, we like to be a little sarcastic. Don't take it personally." Tara said. "I'll be sure to remember that. "Prongs said rubbing his head. "So, what year are you lot in?" Sirius asked. "Fourth." Aurora replied. "Same here." Sirius said. "American right?" asked James. "Yep." Emie answered. "Where abouts?" James responded. "Well, we reside in Massachusetts." Aurora said. "Went to school in Virginia. Salem Witch's Institute." Tara said. "Cool." Sirius said.

There was a short silence in which all but Remus, who was reading, looked around awkwardly. Remus glanced up and said, "Fitchburg Finches huh?" "What? Oh yeah, that's Tara's trunk." Aurora responded. "My favorite team. From our home town too." Tara said smiling. "Any of you play quidditch?" James asked with much interest. "Actually all of us do." Aurora said, "I used to play Seeker." "Beater." Emie said indicating her position. "Chaser for me." Tara said. "Bloody hell, I'm chaser for Gryffindor!" James said excitedly. "I'm beater." Sirius said. "So Hogwarts has a quidditch team? Sweet!" Emie said. "Four actually. One per house." James explained. "Houses? What are the houses?" inquired Tara. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Remus said. "So, what're your favorite teams?" Sirius asked. "Mine's the Australian team, Thundelarra Thunderers." Aurora answered. "Japan for me. Toyohashi Tengu." Emie said. "What about you guys?" Tara asked them. The answer was delayed, however, as a woman with a cart of sweets opened the compartment door. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked politely. The boys got all of their sweets, and then Aurora and Emie got a few. "None for you then?" James asked Tara. "Not a big fan of sweets." she said. "Really?" Sirius said with surprise. "Really." Aurora said. "She hardly ever eats them." Emie added. "Ever had a pumpkin pasty?" James asked. "Actually no. Never heard of them." Tara said. Sirius fell out of his seat in shock as soon as she had said that. "They're quite good." Remus said as James helped Sirius back to his seat. "Here have one. I've got extra." Sirius said handing Tara a pumpkin pasty. "Um thanks." she said as she took a small bite. "Wow, they actually are good." she said with a smile.

The six continued talking until they heard the voice of the conductor throughout the train. "Hogwarts arrival in 45 minutes." the man announced. "Guess we should change into our robes then." Remus said. "Where do we go to do that?" asked Emie. "We go left and you girls go right." replied James. The six then went their separate ways to change into their school uniforms.

Boys' P.O.V. "Flirt enough Padfoot?" James said to Sirius as they went to change. "Nope, still got a bit of charm up my sleeve, you Prongs?" Sirius said with a smirk. "Depends. When I get the girl you'll know now won't you?" James replied with an identical look on his face. "You two are so childish when it comes to girls." Remus said pulling his white button up shirt over his head. "Us? Prongs, you hear that? Mooney here thinks we're being childish." Sirius said with a look of false shock on his face. "Yeah I heard." James said now looking at Remus, "Mooney, if memory serves me, you were the one who hardly took his eyes off that Aurora girl. Am I right Padfoot?" "Yes actually you are Prongs." Sirius said smiling. Remus blushed. "Ok, you're both right. I think I may fancy Aurora." he said quietly. "Well, that ruins my theory. Prongs, seems I owe you money mate." Sirius said defeated. "12 galleons to be precise. I expect payment by Halloween if you could." James said importantly. "You two had a bet on me? For what?" Remus asked shockingly. "Honestly?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "We were betting on your preference of significant other. We've never really seen you chat it up with a girl, so...naturally I was a bit curious. Nothing personal though." Sirius explained. "I tried to tell him." James said. "Its fine. If you wanted to know you could've just asked you know." Remus said.

Girl's P.O.V. "Did you notice how much James and Sirius were trying to flirt?" Emie said as the girls reached the changing car. Each of them had gotten a stall beside each other and they had decided to discuss the boys they'd just met. "Yeah I did. Guess guys are the same worldwide." Aurora said. "Guess so." Emie agreed. "They are cute though, now that I think about it." Tara said, "Not as in relationship right now kind of thing but they're attractive none the less." "Yeah. James and Sirius seem to be the ring leaders don't you think. I mean Remus just kind of sat there reading." Emie said. "Hah, if that boy was really reading then I'm really the toothfairy." Tara said. "Hello then Madame Toothfairy" Aurora said stepping out of her stall to wait on the other two. "Honestly Hikari." Tara said. "Didn't you notice how he kept constantly looking at her Hatome?" "Now that you mention it yes." Emie said. "And that Sirius Black just couldn't stop talking to you Hitara." Aurora blushed, "You're one to be talking Hatome. James kept trying his best to charm you with that cheeky smile of his." Emie stepped out of her stall with a look of deep thought and said. "Hmm...you're right." "So, should we head back?" Tara said as she stepped out of her stall. "Yeah ok." Emie said.

Hope you like,

Hitara, Hatome, and Hikari


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not have any rights to the actual story of harry potter world or characters except Aurora, Tara, and Emie our own creation. Thanks!

The rest of the train ride was spent with the boys explaining things that went on at Hogwarts. Remus filled them in on how the House system worked, and the history of each one. James told them about quidditch. Lastly, Sirius explained about the feasts and parties that were to be held during the year. Over all, the girls had to agree that they all believed that this would be one of the best years they'd have.

When they arrived at the school train station, which they were told was in a town just outside the school grounds called Hogsmeade, they all disembarked to be greeted by the groundskeeper of the school. The three American transfer students, were told to follow the first years to the boats at the edge of the lake, so that they could be sorted. The three of them were directed to the boats, and luckily were seated three to a boat. Which meant that they were still together.

Once inside the castle, at the other end of the massive lake, they were the first ones directed to the Great Hall. They were told that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had requested they be sorted before the first years entered. The three friends followed their escort, a strict looking lady with her hair in a bun, to the front of the Great Hall.

When they reached the front, they saw a rickety looking stool, that stood on three legs, and held a tattered old hat on top. The headmaster stood up, silencing the enormous room, and introduced the three of them.

"This year is a very fine year for us her at Hogwart's." he said, smiling at everyone. "We are pleased to have with us, three of the most brilliant fourth years from the American magic school of Salem Witch's Institute. As you all should know, Salem's is indeed an all girl's school. But that, I'm sure, will not cause any problems among our transfer students. " As he finished the last of his sentence, the girl's wondered if he'd heard about their previous history at the other schools they'd been too.

After introducing them all, he then explained to them how the sorting was to work. Apparently, they were to each put the old hat on their heads and somehow be sorted that way. It didn't really make sense to them but they did as they were told.

Tara was first. She walked up to the stool and put the hat on her head rather quickly, deciding that she'd rather just hurry and get it done.

'Ah-ha.' a voice in her head said.

"Shit!" she whispered aloud.

'Calm down child. I'm just the sorting hat. I'm just here to see which house you should be in.' the voice replied.

'Right…' she thought back sarcastically.

'You are very stubborn yes?' It asked.

'Um, yeah. I guess about some things.' she said.

'And you're very intelligent as well.' It replied. 'I see much bravery in you as well as loyalty to your friends.'

'Ok? So what does that mean?' she asked the hat.

'You would do well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but I think I will put you in…' it thought, then suddenly yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat was taken off of her head, she heard a whole table cheering at the decision the hat had made. She figured that would be the Gryffindor table, and walked over to join her new classmates. Three of whom were the boys from the train. As soon as she sat, she quickly turned her attention to her friend Emie who was next.

Emie was a bit more nervous than Tara. She slowly sat onto the stool and carefully lowered the hat onto her head.

'Brilliant mind here I see.' the sorting hat said.

'Um, thanks?' she thought back.

'You are very intelligent, witty, and sly too.' The hat told her. 'You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin my dear.'

'Either one?' she asked fearing she'd be up there for hours before the hat decided.

'Yes, either. But I do believe your best bet would be…' the hat thought as he yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

A second table, two down from the Gryffindor table, cheered as Emie was free of the talking hat. Emie smiled at both of her friends and went to join her table.

Aurora was the last to be sorted. She quickly sat on the stool, and looked completely nonchalant when the hat was put on her head.

'My, my. A third of great knowledge.' the hat said. 'I take it you're all the same.'

'In most ways.' she thought simply.

'You seem quite determined of yourself, am I right? Lots of confidence?' the hat asked.

'I don't know, I guess.' she replied.

'And you're the main mastermind of all of your pranks? The one who puts them together?' the hat responded.

'How did you?' she quickly thought.

'Not to worry, I will not tell a soul.' the hat said.

Aurora sighed with relief.

'Perfect place for you is…' The hat then shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

There was an even louder cheer from the table beside the Ravenclaws, as all of the Slytherins stood and cheered for her, while the other tables booed. Aurora was happy, however, to see that both of her best friends were cheering along with her new house as she went to join them.

After the cheering died down, the woman with the bun-hair went back out of the Great Hall to bring in the first years. After the rest of the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood and made a welcome speech to the entire school and the feast began. After the feast, the students were all to follow the prefects of their houses back to their dorms. The Gryffindor Prefect just happened to be Remus Lupin of all people, which relaxed Tara a bit since she knew him. The Ravenclaw Prefect was a girl named Gwendolyn Barker who looked like she was a nice enough person. And lastly, the Slytherin Prefect was a long blonde haired kid who Aurora said was named Lucius.

The Trixie Trio was about to end their first night in Hogwarts. The girls would now be, for the first time in a very long time, splitting up for school. They each said their goodnights to each other and headed to their respectful houses. Tara and Emie ascending the stairs and branching off to two directions, and Aurora heading down into the dungeons. This would definitely take some time to get used to.

review please and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not have any rights to the actual story of harry potter world or characters except Aurora, Tara, and Emie our own creation. Thanks!

Hitara and the rest of the Trixie Trio were very glad that their first full day at Hogwarts was going to be a Saturday. This meaning that they all had no classes, which gave the perfect opportunity to cause some mischief with a certain Slytherin prefect. Hikari had chosen the perfect victim.

The three of them had decided to meet up by the lake after they finished lunch. Hatome was just in the middle of explaining what Hitara thought was one of their most classic pranks when another trio came up to them. They were the boys from the train.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said as they joined the girls by the lake. "Enjoying your first day here?"

The two other girls noticed that Hitara had suddenly fallen silent, and so Hikari answered. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice school. Much better looking than Salem."

"Great to hear." James responded. "We happen to think it's the best school for our kind."

"Well, in Britain at least." Remus added sitting down and opening a book.

"So, what were you lot talking about?" James asked sitting down next to Hatome.

"Nothing, just comparing this to our old school." Hitara said, but in a quieter tone than usual, and also trying to avoid looking at Sirius.

"Aw, and here we were thinking you were talking about how much you fancied us." Sirius said with a big grin on his face as he glanced at Hitara.

"Trust us, if we 'fancied' you as much as you're suggesting you'd definitely know it by now." Hikari said wryly.

"Is that right Aurora?" James asked, eyeing his friend Remus as he spoke. "I'm sure it'd be vice versa for us as well, right Remus?"

Remus nodded and went back to the book that he'd begun reading. Hitara noticed his slight blush as he barely made eye contact with her friend Hikari. She knew right away that he had an interest. This gave her an idea for later, after they finished with their prank that is.

"Well, boys." Hitara said as she began to stand up. "Its been nice, but we must get going, right Emie?"

Suddenly, Hitara felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down and felt her face turn red as she saw that Sirius had grabbed her.

"Aw, come on. We just got here. At least have a small chat." He asked with the cutest puppy eyes that she'd ever seen.

Hitara could feel her friends eyes on her, waiting for her response. They knew her answer before she gave it. "Ok, fine. But only for a little bit."

As she sat back down, Sirius smiled and the six began to talk. The boys asked a lot of questions about the girls' school, and discovered they'd been kicked out of two before coming to Hogwarts. The girls told them about some of the pranks that had gotten them expelled. The boys then let the girls know that they were well known pranksters themselves. Before any of them realized it, the day was turning to dusk and the other students were going in for dinner.

"Suppose we should go inside." Remus said as they all stood up. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Right. We don't want to miss that." James said.

"Well, then lets go." Tara said as Sirius helped her up. "Um, thank you Sirius."

"My pleasure Ms. Cambell." Sirius responded, lightly kissing her hand and causing her to blush.

Aurora and Emie smirked at the two of them as they and the other two boys headed towards the castle. Sirius and Tara caught up with their friends and made their way to the Great Hall. When they all arrived in the hall, the girls hugged each other and proceeded towards their house tables. Tara sat down between Remus and Sirius, seeing as the three boys were the only ones she knew so far.

"So, how are you liking it here so far Tara?" Remus asked her as he added food to his plate.

"Um, its really cool so far." She responded doing the same. "Can't wait to see how the classes are."

"Probably the same as your old school." Sirius responded, swallowing a piece of a roll. "Classes are classes."

Tara shrugged. "I don't know. I'm really interested to see how Transfiguration goes. It was one of my best classes back home."

"What a coincidence!" James said. "For Sirius, its one of the few classes he passes."

"Watch it Prongs." Sirius said pointing a chicken leg at his friend. Then realizing what he'd called his friend he added, "Er, I mean James."

Tara looked between the two boys, but they'd both glanced at each other and quickly busied themselves with their food. She then said, more to herself than to the boys, "Ok, that was weird."

"OY! EVANS!" James suddenly yelled across the table. "SEEN YOUR BOYFRIEND SNIVELLOUS SNAPE TODAY?!"

"BUG OFF POTTER!" A red haired girl that Tara recognized from the dorm yelled back.

"NOT LIKELY!" James responded.

Lily then flipped him off and turned her back to talk to the friends she'd been sitting with.

"She's in my dorm." Tara said. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Lily Evans." Remus said. "She's in our year. She and James have been at each other's throats since first year."

"Its her fault." James said through a mouthful of potatoes. "She just makes it too easy. Hanging around with Snivellous like she does."

"Snivellous?" Tara asked, looking again at Remus for an explanation.

"Severus Snape." Remus answered. "He's in Slytherin."

"Hello boys." Emie said as she plopped herself down beside James, bringing a plate of food with her. "Having fun Tara?"

Tara shrugged. "Its dinner, I guess so."

Emie cast a deadly glare in James' direction. "Looks like a little more than dinner is going on here."

James gulped, blushing. Sirius raised his brows and looked at Remus who merely shrugged and went back to his food. James busied himself with his food and tried his best to not look at the girl who'd put herself beside him.

By the time dessert had come around, Aurora had decided to join the Gryffindor table as well. When she made her way over, she decided to sit in between Tara and Remus. In response to her choice of seat, Tara raised her brows at Aurora who just shrugged and smiled as she greeted the boys.

The six enjoyed the rest of their meal, and separated at the end. The boys returned to their common room and the girls stayed behind in the entrance hall.

"You do realize we never got around to getting that Malfoy guy, right Hikari?" Tara asked her friend.

"Yeah, I know Hitara." Aurora replied with a sigh. "But I do have to admit that it was a fairly productive day after all."

"I concur Hikari." Emie replied smiling. "That James is one good looking guy if I say so myself. And Hitara, honey, that Sirius is one nice piece of meat too. Better snag him before I do if you know what I mean."

Tara blushed and said something that she knew would change Emie's thought track. "Hatome, you should worry about James. That Evans girl seems to have caught his attention."

"Oh, you don't worry about her." Emie said seriously. "She's not much competition for me."

"Right." Tara said, rolling her eyes. "Well, if you two will excuse me. I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emie replied, a playful smirk on her face.

"Hatome, I wouldn't do anything you would do." Tara replied, also smirking.

Tara said goodnight to her friends and ascended the staircase to her common room. She tried her best to ignore the kissy faces her friends were doing in attempt to embarrass her about a certain fellow Gryffindor that they knew she was beginning to like.

review please!


End file.
